1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a masonry procedure to dispense mortar on a wall being built, also to further my U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,145.
2. Description of Related Art
This relates to U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,000, Inventors: W. Warren Mine, Jacek A. Wiercienski, Pawel Kuzan.